


the damned red string

by sunflower_8



Series: komahina week 2020 ! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Miscommunication, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: so, of course, since komaeda’s string leads to man sworn away, it probably means that the entire world is wishing them apart.it might even mean that the world wishes komaeda dead, and is trying to give him foreign mercy before it kills him. these years were so wonderful, really, but komaeda knows they will end, even if neither of them want it to.that’s just the way it is.(or, komaeda's soulmate string leads to hinata's, but hinata's string leads to someone else)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (background)
Series: komahina week 2020 ! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713769
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	the damned red string

_ his eyes are wide, the light green irises filled with confusion and intrigue. “you…” _

_ “the soulmate string,” he whispers breathlessly, raising his finger wrapped in the red string. “it goes to you. but yours…” _

_ the stranger-- his soulmate-- has a matching red string, except it leads elsewhere, tracing the streets of the city. nothing about the direction of the string connects to the other’s… _

_ … which meant they are the rare case of mismatched soulmates. just his luck. _

_ his soulmate bites his lip, shaking his head after a moment. “don’t worry about it. let's go grab some coffee, my treat. we can figure out this soulmate shit later.” he reaches out to grab his hand, intertwining their fingers. “sorry if that’s, uh, forward. i’m hinata hajime, by the way, and you’re really pretty.” _

_ “i’m komaeda nagito, and you’re my soulmate.” _

_ hinata smiles and nods, _

_ and for a moment, komaeda forgets. _

\--

hinata’s chest is against komaeda’s back, pressing against him like a thousand sins imprinted on pale skin (the ink as dark as lucifer’s vices). arms encircle a skinny waist, and he’s snoring into fluffy white hair, and it should be endearing so komaeda isn’t sure why it  _ isn’t _ . his companion is holding his hand, too, tan and rough intertwining with the bony long fingers. it’s cute. komaeda notes that the warm body cuddling him is very cute, but the love in his chest aches. 

around his partner’s ring finger, there is a red string, falling to the floor and tracing the hardwood out of the room. komaeda smiles morosely. he taunts himself by thinking about it, when the moon contemplates falling into grey clouds. he knows exactly where it leads; they have a neighbor named nanami, and she made prolonged, curious eye contact with hinata. they talked, and she said she wasn’t looking for a relationship, that the string on her finger meant little to her. hinata agreed, saying he was already dating komaeda so obviously nothing could come of it.

_ if it’s so obvious, why doesn’t it feel… _

regardless, komaeda  _ knows _ . komaeda knows that the damned red string will keep leading back to her, even if his companion won’t admit it. because he will never admit it. komaeda has already made peace with the fact that one day, he’s going to wake up with nobody else in his bed. it’ll just be an empty mess, maybe even a note-

_ hinata-kun is truly a sap _

-and just nothing. all of his clothes packed away, maybe one left behind-

_ hinata-kun truly pities him _

-and komaeda has made peace. he’s  _ fine _ with it. he knows what hinata doesn’t know: the soulmate string is never wrong. it doesn’t make mistakes. it’s infallible. so, of course, since komaeda’s string leads to man sworn away, it probably means that the entire world is wishing them apart.

it might even mean that the world wishes komaeda dead, and is trying to give him foreign mercy before it kills him. these years were so wonderful, really, but komaeda knows they will end, even if neither of them want it to.

that’s just the way it is.

“komaeda?” 

there he is. komaeda smiles grimly, “did my incessant fidgeting keep you up? my sincerest apologies-”

“ _ don’t _ ,” hinata sighs, “i’m just wondering if everything’s alright?”

komaeda takes a deep breath. “i was simply thinking about how lovely our time has been together, and how-”

“komaeda, we aren’t doing this again.” hinata cuts him off, holding komaeda tighter. “you know i love you, right?” a pause. “i don’t know why you keep convincing yourself of this, but i’m not going to leave you.”

“not yet.”

“babe, i’m  _ not _ going to argue this with you.”

“oooo, pet names~ so passive aggressive, hinata-kun!” komaeda knows in theory that if he makes hinata angry enough, then he’ll leave, and therefore be spared from the destruction that  komaeda the damned red string is going to cause him. of course, this never seems to work, because hinata is stubborn and so infatuated with the idea of komaeda that-

“ko. you’re fidgeting again.” 

“i’m sorry, hinata-kun-”

hinata squeezes his hand firmly, “i love you. do you need me to say it again? i’ll say it a thousand times if it helps…!”

“it’s okay. just get some sleep, hinata-kun.”

“...okay, but promise me you’ll sleep too, okay?”

“...”

“i’m not leaving, ko. i’m not. i swear it on my life. on our life together.”

“...”

“...night.”

“goodnight, hinata-kun.”

that night, komaeda watches himself wrap hinata’s red string around his ring finger. the places it touches almost burns komaeda’s skin, oddly enough. he’s pretty sure it’s a sign from the world, just like how the tears in his eyes symbolize the end of something. 

komaeda laughs quietly. he wonders if hinata feels it, or if his arms are tightening for different reasons. still, komaeda sinks into indulgence.

_ it’s really quite disgusting. _

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate AU | lies | confession
> 
> went with just soulmate on this one
> 
> yeah


End file.
